Remember Ezekiel
by TDIAwesome
Summary: At the reunion of TDI, Ezekiel swears to take revenge on the 21 campers of TDI that voted him off and made him a hated person on national T.V. That's what he will be remembered for: Killing the entire cast of a popular reality show.
1. Prologue

Remember Ezekiel

Chapter 1." Prologue"

Total Drama Island was over. Owen had won, many became couples and so on. That's what Ezekiel thought as he stared against the walls of his bedroom. He had just gotten a letter from Chris inviting all of the former contestants to a reunion. Ezekiel hated all 21 of his fellow campers. He had been the first voted off, and had suffered months of humiliation because of it. He was known as "The homeschooled Weirdo". A reject. A sexist pig. He really couldn't take it much longer. He had thought about suicide several times, but it all led back to him wanting revenge. This reunion would be his chance. Maybe he wouldn't be remembered as the winner of TDI, but he certainly wouldn't be remembered as the loser that got voted off first. No, he thought. He grabbed several knives and a pistol from his dad's hunting closet.

He was gonna be remembered as the guy who slaughtered 21 teens and 2 adults at the reunion of a popular reality show.


	2. The Reunion

Remember Ezekiel

Chapter 2." The Reunion"

Everyone was having fun upon the shores of the Camp Wawanakwa beach. Despite Chef's crappy food, everyone was doing something. Noah was being bugged by Izzy, Sadie, and Katie, Duncan was flirting with Courtney, Justin was admiring his reflection, Gwen was writing in her notebook with Trent next to her. Lindsay, Beth, and Tyler were laughing at Heather who was still wearing a wig from The Triple Dog Dare challenge. Leshawna and Harold were cuddling up watching Bridgette surf with Geoff cheering her on. Eva was by herself sitting quietly. Cody was on his laptop, and Owen and DJ were laughing about something.

"Awesome work, Bridge!" Geoff called to his girlfriend. She smiled in response. Ezekiel watched it all from the shadows. Chris was talking to Chef about something. Ezekiel thought about who to eliminate first. Chef was the most dangerous of all of them. He contemplated his plan while everyone else had fun.

" Shut up, Izzy" said cynical Noah while she made noises like a chimp. Beth and Lindsay walked over.

"Have a new pet, Noah?" asked Beth who was holding back giggles.

" I have no comment." he stated blankly. Tyler came by and whispered something in Lindsay's ear. They ran off giggling. Duncan was determined to get a kiss out of Courtney.

"Come on Princess, I know you want me. Just one kiss." he insisted. The C.I.T. girl really was getting anoyed.

"Fine, if it will shut you up, delinquent." she said. They kissed for a good 47 seconds, not that Duncan was counting.

Ezekiel groaned in disgust. He couldn't wait to take his revenge. Suddenly he noticed Harold and Leshawna walking towards him. He reached for his knife but decided to wait.

"Ezekiel, hey man how ya been?" asked Harold.

Ezekiel murmured a reply, "Just fine." Suddenly he gave Harold a stare. It was one of hatred, desperation, and intimidation. Harold wisely pulled Leshawna away and they headed towards the others. Ezekiel sighed. The time would come soon enough. Meanwhile, Owen was chugging down 2 liter soda bottles to the cheer of DJ, Duncan, and Geoff.

" Nice man!" said DJ. A few meters away Katie and Sadie "ewwwwed" in disgust.

"Owen is so gross!" said the skinny girl, Katie. Her friend, who was overweight, agreed.

" SO gross." agreed Sadie. Gwen had kissed Trent and then he fell asleep in her lap. Ezekiel noticed Chef walking down The Dock of Shame. Apparently he was unloading some food off of the boat. Ezekiel saw his chance to eliminate one of the strongest people here. Chris and the other campers were distracted, so he tried to sneak towards the boat...


	3. The Nightmare Begins

Remember Ezekiel

Chapter 3. "The Nightmare Begins"

Ezekiel slowly walked down the dock of shame. It brought back painful memories of that first season of TDI.

_Chris made a dramatic pause before he handed out the final marshmallow. "Courtney." he said. Ezekiel had never felt so let down. "Can't say i'm shocked. I saw you picking your nose dude. Not cool. Boat of Losers that way, bro." he said._

Ezekiel now was to the point of going completely insane. He managed to remember what he was gonna do. Seeing Chef inside the boat unpacking some food, he made his way towards the boat. Chef was whistling something that sounded like the TDI theme. Ezekiel's hand reached for his coat pocket and he pulled out a knife.

"Say goodnight, Chef Hatchet!" he cried as he lept into the boat. Chef was so surprised he couldn't do anything as he felt a knife go through his neck. He fell to the floor of the boat where a bloody pool surrounded him. Ezekiel realized what he had just done. And it felt so..._Good._ He looked back. No one had even noticed what had happened, as they were all far up on the beach having fun. He decided that he needed to get their attention.

"This should get them to notice what had happened." he said. He stepped out of the boat and walked up the dock. Then he turned around and removed the pistol from his pocket and shot the boat's gas tank.

BOOOOOOOM!

"Bullseye."

He immediatly heard cries of terror.

"What was that?" asked Noah.

Chris immediatly rushed to the dock of shame. He saw the boat in flames, even worse he saw Chef's body being scorched. There was a note on the ground. He read it aloud.

"_Chef is dead, eh? The rest of you will be too. There is no escape. I will pick you off one by one, in revenge for what you all did to me. Be ready to die."_

Chris dropped the note with a look of pure fear on his face.


	4. Escaping

Remember Ezekiel

Chapter 4. "Escaping"

Everyone was trying to calm themselves down.

" Ezekiel is not gonna touch me. I'm a C.I.T." said a very frustrated Courtney. She was leaning against Duncan all the same. Chris,meanwhile, was running towards the life boat. He jumped in and started off.

"Dude, you're just gonna leave us here to die!!" yelled Geoff. Chris nodded and said shakily, "Every man for himself, dude! Im outta here!"

Heather and Duncan looked ready to kill Chris. Just then they heard a voice from somewhere.

" There is no escape. Bye Chris!" Then a gunshot shattered the air and the 21 terrified campers watched Chris roll out of the boat dead and saw the red pool of blood that surrounded him. Sharks immediatly came and devoured his body.

" Oh my god we are Gonna die!"said Sadie. Katie comforted her. Harold stood by Leshawna and Izzy was laughing with Owen like a maniac.

" Chris SO had that coming!" Izzy laughed. She received glares from Trent, Gwen, Beth, Cody, Noah, Eva, and Heather.

"What?" she asked. Duncan and Gwen managed to control the group.

"Okay guys, we have to go back to the cabin and think of a plan."said Gwen. Duncan nodded.

"Otherwise, we could just sit here and wait to be killed." said Duncan. Courtney glared at him.

At the cabin...

Trent was asking various people for ideas.

"Ooh ooh Todd! I have an idea!" said Lindsay.

Trent was hesitant to ask.

"What, Lindsay?" asked Gwen.

" What if we, like, used my cell phone to call for help?" asked Lindsay, pulling her phone out.

" I doubt we'll get bars way out here." said Harold.

Trent looked at the phone. He noticed bars.

"Yes! Lindsay, you are a genius! You have AT & T!!" said Trent. Tyler kissed his girl.

"Yeah, that's my girl!" said Tyler.

Lindsay started to head towards the door.

"I have to use the bathroom." she said. The confessional was only 18 feet away from the cabin.

" Alright. Tyler, Geoff, Beth, you guys go with her." said Courtney.

" I'll be strong, Bridge." said Geoff to Bridgette. They kissed.

They stepped out the door...


	5. Lindsay's Plan Falls Apart

**A/N:** I would like to thank the reviewers for all the great comments!!Just for that, here's a new chapter for you!!

WARNING: 1 camper dies in this chapter. Read on to find out who...

Remember Ezekiel

Chapter 5. "Lindsay's Plan Falls Apart"

Outside the cabin, Geoff, Tyler, and Beth were escorting Lindsay to the communal bathroom. Once she was inside, They waited outside for her. Geoff looked at the stars. It reminded him of night a while back, during one of his parties, where he and Bridgette sat under the stars and romantically talked. Suddenly he was shaken out of his dreams by Tyler.

"Dude! I think I hear something!" he whispered. Geoff stood alert. He heard it too. It sounded like whistling, and it wasn't Lndsay's or Beth's. They prepared to fight, until they realized it was just a bird. They sighed in relief. Meanwhile, Ezekiel watched them from the shadows.

" Perfect. I'll kill all 4 of them in one hit." he silently thought. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a hand grenade. He had gotten it out of his dad's hunting closet. He crept towards them...

Back at the cabin, everyone worried about Lindsay, Beth, Geoff, and Tyler coming back.

"She's got the only communication!" cried Courtney.

" They will be fine, Courtney." assured Bridgette.

Harold, Trent, and DJ looked totally freaked out.

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard.

BOOOOM!

Gwen shivered, "What was that?"

A loud scream was heard, presumably Tyler's, and Beth burst through the cabin door.

"Geoff! Come on!"she yelled.

Geoff ran in carrying a sobbing Tyler. Tyler's arm was bleeding and burned.

"A grenade...he got Lindsay." said Geoff shakily.

"No! Lindsay! I will avenge you!" screamed Tyler, who pushed Geoff out of the way and ran outside.

"You idiot! Get back here!" yelled Courtney and Harold.

Geoff and Duncan ran back outside and grabbed him. They pulled him back inside the cabin.

"Let it go, dude!" said Duncan. Tyler was wrapping his arm with his headband.

"I'm sorry about Lindsay, man." said Geoff. He patted his friend's shoulder.

"Oh my Gosh Sadie!" said Katie. She pointed out the window where a shadowy figure walked past.

"Zeke..." said Tyler. He clenched his fist.

"I say we get some sleep tonight. Somebody better stay up and keep watch." said Leshawna.

Geoff and Duncan agreed to do it. Everyone found a place to sleep, whether it be on the floor or a bunk.


End file.
